


【丹邕訓／聖】Russian Roulette

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18／ABO／重口／失禁／綁縛／一O多A





	【丹邕訓／聖】Russian Roulette

　　「佑鎮啊，過來一下！」  
　　「好！」  
　　「朴佑鎮，這個幫我影印十份，兩點的會議之前要拿到。」  
　　「我知道了！」  
　　「小佑鎮，今天的奶茶也拜託你啦──」  
　　「收到──等一下，飲料什麼的自己去用啊！」

　　穿著襯衫的男孩扯了扯緊繃的領帶、喘著氣抗議，但還是乖乖地往茶水間跑；才剛交付完手上的一疊資料，還沒來得及幫部長秘書轉接電話，又被人事處的姐姐吩咐泡飲料──今天的打雜工讀生朴佑鎮也是過著爬上爬下、焦頭爛額的上班日。

　　不過他並不討厭這樣充實的日子，辦公樓裡的大家都對他挺照顧的，薪水高、上司們又溫柔，如果現在要他離開這個充滿咖啡香氣的地方，他恐怕還會有點捨不得。

　　他活在一個有著三種性別之分、並且人們各自擁有信息素味道的世界；他的家鄉是特產咖啡味信息素的地方，水泥大樓把新鮮空氣隔絕在外，空調裡總是瀰漫著中性的巧克力與榛果苦味。

　　然而像他的上司、尹智聖，那樣溫順的信息素味道並不多，只要那個人一進入辦公樓，特徵明顯的楓糖氣味總是能引起眾人的注意。

　　那個尹智聖是出名的好人部長，在職的所有人沒有一個曾看過他生氣，即使朴佑鎮犯了離譜的錯誤，尹智聖也只是把他叫來辦公室、溫柔地開導他了足足二十分鐘。他講話的聲音有點低沉，是聽了讓人安心的類型，臉上經常是親切的笑，細長的雙眼會笑成一道彎，就和他身上的信息素一樣甜，卻又帶著清爽氣息，和那個永遠跟在他身邊、像雕刻一樣的濃顏秘書形成強烈反差。

　　朴佑鎮還沒到性別分化的年紀，但他還是能夠隱約聞到Alpha和Omega同事們的味道，未被標記過的Omega能夠自然地引起Alpha的注意，他們無一不在展示自己的本能，辦公室裡不乏各種曖昧不清的傳聞。

　　在這樣的環境裡，卻從來沒有一個Alpha員工曾追過尹智聖。從進過部長辦公室的Alpha們那裡聽說，尹智聖的辦公室充滿了不只一個Alpha的味道，因此大家都猜他已經有伴了，紛紛放棄對他打主意的念頭。

 

　　「是那個秘書嗎？」

　　不久前，朴佑鎮曾偷偷問過和他要好的員工姐姐。叫作邕聖祐的秘書因為長得好看，也被很多人覬覦過身邊的位置，但形影不離的秘書總是會被傳聞和部長的關係不單純，他也不曾回應過誰的暗示，久而久之也就沒有人敢用那方面的意思接近他了。

　　「可是我聽別人說，部長身上除了邕聖祐的堅果可可之外，還有其他人的味道。」人事處姐姐在茶水間小聲地和他說。「雖然這是一個Omega至上的世界，但那樣子的部長可能不只有一個Alpha，還是很意外吧？」

　　「Omega至上的世界嗎……？」

　　朴佑鎮不只一次聽到這樣的說法，但沒有人會跟未分化的小孩子多作解釋。這世界並不是Alpha在征服Omega，而是Omega在收服Alpha的標記，即使同時被多個Alpha標記，也會被視為擁有魅力的象徵；Omega的發情期也極被重視，公司部門幾乎都擁有發情期請假制度，也不乏專門服務Omega發情期的特殊產業。

　　「又是部長、又是甜咖啡味的Omega，尹智聖一定不缺好的對象，我們這些小職員都沒有機會了。」

 

　　一手拿著剛泡好、部長最喜歡的蜂蜜奶茶，一手拿著要拿給邕秘書的資料夾，朴佑鎮在前往部長辦公室的路上想起這段對話，不禁想像起那個愛笑的部長會和怎樣的人談戀愛、每個月的發情期會怎麼度過……

　　「佑鎮，你臉好紅。」  
　　「咦，這樣嗎……等等！」

　　朴佑鎮一邊走路、一邊發呆，沒發現自己已經來到部長辦公室前面，站在門內的邕聖祐有點疑惑，看著驚慌失措的小工讀生，但還是熟練地接過他手上的東西。

　　「沒、沒什麼！這是要給部長和邕先生的東西。」朴佑鎮結結巴巴地解釋。邕聖祐聽了點點頭，臉上露出不可思議的笑容。  
　　「在想什麼嗎？」  
　　「嗯？不，並沒有……」

　　那個平常不苟言笑的邕秘書居然和他搭起話來？等等回去得跟大家炫耀一下了，朴佑鎮心想。

　　「對了佑鎮，今天休息室不開放，記得告訴大家不能進去哦。」  
　　「是今天嗎？我知道了。」

　　朴佑鎮順從地應答著，偷偷往辦公室裡看了幾眼，尹智聖並不在裡面；邕聖祐罕見地又上下打量了他，便沉默帶上辦公室的大門。

　　為邕聖祐反常的樣子感到不解，朴佑鎮在門前發呆了一會兒，才想起自己還有工作要做，快步走回自己的部門；話說回來，邕聖祐曾經和他交代過休息室的事情嗎？如果是休息室正在保養中的日子，絕對會在公司門口貼上公告的，沒有必要特地讓他這個打雜員工說。

　　──不管是自己還是邕聖祐都很奇怪啊，難道今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？

 

　　※

 

　　一個擁有一定規模的企業通常會在辦公樓準備一些慰勞員工的設施。這裡也算是應有盡有，簡易的健身房、淋浴間、閱讀室、遊戲室等都設置在大型休息室裡，員工可以在工作時間外盡情使用。

　　其中一個房間被大家戲稱為療癒室，這裡是功能最齊全的一間，平常備有下午茶點心自助吧台，書架上放滿了人氣小說，最重要的是還有一張King Size的大床，女員工們時常聚集在這張床上開姐妹會。

　　這些設施每個月都至少得保養一次，就像今天一樣大門深鎖，不對外開放，員工們不疑有他，而療癒室的隔音之好，也無法讓任何人窺見裡頭的秘密。

　　待在部長辦公室的邕聖祐放下筆，接起響個不停的私人手機。  
　　「聖祐哥，你在哪？」  
　　「還在辦公室，打完一通電話就過去。」  
　　「那你快點，智聖哥已經到了。」

　　說完電話便切斷了，邕聖祐雖然想拋下一切趕到部長身邊去，但他還是用最快的速度打給預定聯絡的廠商，處理完工作才急切地往休息室前進。從部長室到休息室有專屬的通道，所以他能夠不被任何人發現地抵達，用鑰匙打開緊閉的療癒室。

　　當他一踏入療癒室，就被滿室的楓糖甜味嗆了一口，室內的空氣既燥熱又不安，蜷縮在姜丹尼爾懷裡的尹智聖一聞到自己秘書的味道，就難耐地扭動起來。

　　「聖祐……快點……」尹智聖的聲音帶著哭腔，讓邕聖祐急了起來，正要衝過去時被另一個少年攔了一下。

　　「鎖門。」朴志訓平靜地說。「別急，丹尼爾已經咬過智聖哥一次了。」  
　　「是啊。」姜丹尼爾笑著撫摸尹智聖脖子上的咬痕，他的後頸上還殘留著苦味曼特寧的香醇。「智聖哥現在只是想被上而已。」

　　邕聖祐看著房裡的三人。即使一切已經開始了很久，他還是無法完全適應這超越常識的場面。  
　　姜丹尼爾是尹智聖的老朋友，也是這棟辦公樓的其中一位主管，而朴志訓是他們旗下企業餐廳的工讀生，他們三個Alpha每個月聚集在這間房，只為服侍正在發情的尹智聖。他們的部長渾身虛弱地躺在床上，襯衫已經汗濕，領帶拉下來一半，眼角發紅，黑色的西裝褲被淫液浸透，楓糖奶油的香氣如煙霧瀰漫，正急於渴望被其他Alpha侵佔肉體。

　　「部長，今天也穿著衣服做吧。」朴志訓說。年輕Alpha身上帶著水果酸味的咖啡香，正被Omega煽動得頻頻冒出。  
　　「上次哥好像很喜歡隔著襯衫玩弄乳頭？」姜丹尼爾說著，寬大的手撫上胸前的突起，尹智聖像觸電般顫抖了下，不自覺張開了雙腿，褲子拉鍊已經被解開，脹大的陰莖已經將褲子撐到極限，他求救般地望向朴志訓和邕聖祐。

　　邕聖祐跪在尹智聖腿間，將褲子的束縛拉下，部長濡濕的私處敞開在他眼前；朴志訓坐在尹智聖的另一邊，和姜丹尼爾一起俯在他胸前，用舌頭覆上硬挺的乳頭，反覆地舔濕，情色的吸吮聲音環繞在四人之間。

　　僅僅是被這樣對待，尹智聖已經承受不住地想逃，但是被姜丹尼爾放在腰上的手勞勞地固定在原地，被舔弄的快感讓他不知所措地扭腰，說不出完整的話語，只能發出斷續的呻吟，平常擅於言詞的開朗模樣被慾望折磨得一點也不剩。

　　「下面又變大了。智聖哥會不會被舔乳頭就能射出來？」姜丹尼爾戲弄地彈了一下尹智聖的陰莖，更加賣力地舔弄，甚至用突出的門牙咬住乳尖拉扯；尹智聖只能任憑兩人欺負胸前，麻癢的感覺蔓延全身，最想發洩的地方卻得不到撫摸，他伸手抓住邕聖祐的肩膀，期待他像平常一樣幫自己服務。

　　「嗚嗚……聖祐、幫我……」  
　　「雖然很對不起，」邕聖祐微笑，雙手撐開尹智聖白嫩的大腿，將他擺成更羞恥的姿勢。「但部長這麼淫蕩，一定可以靠乳頭射出來的。」  
　　「哈啊、好丟臉、不行——」

　　尹智聖的乳頭被用力地咬了幾口，小腹收縮起來，精液從紅腫的頂端緩緩流出，無法完全射精的難受感讓尹智聖沙啞地喘氣，放在邕聖祐肩上的手都在發抖。

　　「啊，流出來了呢。」朴志訓用指尖玩弄著濕黏的鈴口。「這樣很痛苦吧，部長。」  
　　「這樣會把部長弄壞的。」邕聖祐心疼地說，用三指插入已經柔軟不已的後穴。「我來讓部長盡情射精吧。」

　　邕聖祐修長的手指直接攻略到體內的敏感點，快速的摳挖著濕透的腸壁，發出激烈的水聲，他指交的技術一向極好，尹智聖睜大眼，無法控制地叫喊。

　　「啊啊！要、要去了、哈啊……」  
　　「智聖哥，這次不用客氣了哦，全部射出來吧。」姜丹尼爾寵溺地說。  
　　「啊——部長最喜歡被聖祐哥用手指幹了，我都要嫉妒了。」朴志訓帶著抱怨的語氣，吻上尹智聖紅透的耳朵尋求關注。好不容易從後穴得到想要的疼愛，尹智聖仰起脖子、放肆地享受高潮，同時和姜丹尼爾交換一個厚重的吻。

　　但是這樣遠遠不夠，發情中的Omega仍然渴望著和Alpha真正的交合，尹智聖和朴志訓斷斷續續地親吻著，一面用雙腳夾住姜丹尼爾健壯的腰，一隻手伸到邕聖祐褲檔尋找著硬熱的那一處，只能用濕潤的雙眼向三人訴說淫靡的願望。

　　「別急，馬上就讓你吃到。」姜丹尼爾把自己腿間的巨物解放出來，龜頭抵在尹智聖的穴口摩擦著，尹智聖感覺到大肉棒就要操進來，發情的腦袋已經管不了面子問題，饞得催促起姜丹尼爾。  
　　「尼爾……想要……」  
　　姜丹尼爾下腹一緊，勾起嘴角——他想看的不過就是尹智聖像隻色兔子般渴望性愛的模樣，得到想要的東西後，他也給尹智聖應有的獎勵——操到最深處的猛烈抽送。

　　「啊——！」尹智聖溺水般地勾住丹尼爾的脖子，憐愛地撫著他聽話的Alpha。  
　　「才幹幾下又站起來了，好色。」朴志訓從尹智聖背後支撐著他，幫忙搓揉部長顫抖的陰莖，在他耳邊輕輕地調笑。  
　　「這麼色的部長，嘴巴也想要肉棒對吧。」邕聖祐脫下西裝褲，把微挺的陰莖湊到尹智聖軟軟的臉頰肉上，尹智聖一聞到Alpha強烈的信息素，便乖順地扭頭含住吞吐，上下都被Alpha侵略的滿足感酥麻地灌滿意識。

　　「啊……智聖哥，我要射了，好好接著哦。」姜丹尼爾托著尹智聖的臀肉，衝刺了幾十下，陰莖被高潮的肉穴緊緊夾住，他咬著牙，暢快地全射在裡頭。拔出來時，乳白的液體從穴口延著臀縫流下，而尹智聖還沒能從激烈的愉悅中緩過來。

　　「部長，趴好了。」邕聖祐抱起尹智聖無力的身體，讓他四肢跪趴在床上，握著他纖弱的側腰便插了進去，用背後式操著平常和他合作無間的部長。尹智聖在不停歇的侵犯中發出奶氣的呻吟，額前汗濕的瀏海在視線裡搖搖晃晃，然後被姜丹尼爾撥到一邊去，朴志訓抬起他的下巴，兩人同時把龜頭送進他口中；彷彿被餵了世上最美味的東西，尹智聖開心地伸出舌頭輪流舔食，努力取悅兩人好得到更多。

　　當邕聖祐把尹智聖的肩膀壓在床上、喘著粗氣也將精液射在肉穴裡時，他的屁股已經快要裝不下了，又沉又滿的感覺讓他幾乎想求饒。

　　「裡面……不行了……」感覺到朴志訓迫不及待地將他全身壓在床單上，騎在他的屁股上時，尹智聖回過頭，滿眼淚光地望著朴志訓；還沒嚐到甜頭的朴志訓皺起眉頭，不耐地用肉柱摩擦著濕漉漉的臀縫。  
　　「只有我還沒內射呢，這樣不公平。」朴志訓哄著他。「不然智聖哥把生殖腔打開吧？這樣就有空間了。」  
　　「不、不可以，會懷孕……！」尹智聖從沒讓人進入生殖腔過，嚇得猛搖頭。  
　　「再吃藥就可以了，拜託嘛。」朴志訓知道自己平時擅長的招數，刻意用漂亮的眼睛向他撒嬌著；尹智聖被看得心裡一跳，他知道朴志訓在打什麼主意，但他總是無法抵擋小孩子無辜的雙眼，只好轉過頭將臉埋在床單裡當作默許。  
　　「謝謝部長！果然部長對我最好了。」朴志訓欣喜地揉揉尹智聖的後髮，彷彿對方才是那個要糖吃的孩子。「那我就不客氣了，哥。」

　　朴志訓低聲說完便長驅直入，緊壓在臀肉上的姿勢讓陰莖更加深入；尹智聖可以感覺到朴志訓比平常更賣力地挺腰，硬熱的龜頭正焦急地尋找生殖腔的入口，他一面承受著朴志訓的侵犯、和另外兩人放在他臉前不斷碰觸著鼻尖的陰莖，試著要放鬆身體深處的開關。

　　也許是朴志訓的執著奏效了，他對著尹智聖的最深處重重頂弄了好幾下，感覺到尹智聖的身體一陣顫抖，陰莖隨之進入到更深、更窄小的地方；開發了新地帶讓兩人都被刺激得屏息，過於狹窄的生殖腔光是接納龜頭就已經被脹滿，比內壁更敏感的神經也在突突跳動。

　　「等、等一下！別再動了，志訓——」尹智聖的肉穴不自覺地反覆收縮，過於強烈並陌生的快意讓他恐懼起來。  
　　「智聖哥……這裡，太舒服了。」朴志訓也難以控制呼吸，陰莖被夾在更熱更緊的地方，他幾乎是本能地動起腰來。「對不起，但是忍不住了。」  
　　「不要、不要——啊啊——！」

　　朴志訓已經狠狠幹進生殖腔內，硬粗的肉棒不斷欺負著敏感的腔肉，尹智聖被爽得哭了，想要躲開這刺激，卻又自己翹起屁股迎接朴志訓的進出，肉穴分泌出興奮的淫液，和體內的精液混在一起打濕了股間；自己的陰莖被夾在床單與身體之間，隨著動作不停摩擦，早已在不知何時射出一股股精液，但體內的性交卻一點也沒有要停下的意思。

　　「看來部長超喜歡被操生殖腔呢。」邕聖祐抹去尹智聖臉上的眼淚。「臉都哭紅了，好可愛。」  
　　「以後都打開裡面做吧，智聖哥。」姜丹尼爾開心地看著尹智聖的淫態，對著他的臉打手槍。  
　　「嗚嗚、不行了……哈啊……」

　　朴志訓總算抵著生殖腔的內壁射了出來，Alpha們過量的精液依然溢出穴口，但尹智聖已經無法再管這件事，他被三種不同的咖啡味道薰得失神，心想一切終於結束時，他害怕地發現姜丹尼爾重新壓了上來。

　　「怎麼可以只有他一個人進去生殖腔呢？」姜丹尼爾揉捏著尹智聖的臀肉，把裡面的乳白液體又弄了點出來。「我們三人說好要平分一切的，是嗎，哥？」  
　　「再……再進來會壞掉的……」尹智聖知道那裡敏感得讓人瘋狂，已經高潮過多次的自己絕對無法再承受更多，但姜丹尼爾明顯比剛才更興奮了，拐著尹智聖的手臂就再次插入。  
　　「裡面好濕，你太棒了，智聖哥。」姜丹尼爾都要控制不住語氣的狂喜，就著殘留在裡頭的液體操弄起來；尹智聖被激烈的性交哽住了聲音，泡滿精液的生殖腔被使勁插入，屁股都被操出了害臊的聲響，大腿內側被反覆帶出的液體弄得濕濕黏黏，他下意識地往前逃避丹尼爾過激的攻勢，卻只是被拉回來幹得更快更狠。

　　當姜丹尼爾也射在腔內時，他舒服得大腿根都在發抖，後穴又再次迎來一波高潮，無法閉合的嘴角流出口水，濕潤了顫抖的下唇。

　　「聖祐……求你……」尹智聖抓著邕聖祐的手腕，發出微弱的哀求，他知道邕聖祐也許會心軟；但邕聖祐只是把他抱在腿上，溫柔地親吻他淚濕的臉頰安撫他。  
　　「哥不是覺得很爽嗎？不會壞掉的，相信我。」  
　　「真的……太多了……嗚嗚、」尹智聖邊哭邊搖頭，可憐的眼神卻只是讓邕聖祐腦袋發熱。  
　　「我會輕一點的。」他抱著尹智聖的屁股，讓他坐在勃起的陰莖上。「乖。」

　　尹智聖感覺到自己過長的瀏海被汗水和眼淚糊在眼前，發情的本能還是讓自己的身體和精神都高昂不已，他被邕聖祐邊頂弄、邊叼住了脖子標記，接著是朴志訓的水果味道進入了腺體，三個人的信息素在他體內橫衝直撞；生殖腔承受不了反覆的抽插，軟肉緊緊吸著撞進來的陰莖，卻只是讓那東西更加狂亂。

　　最後一次的射精後，尹智聖無法控制地尿在邕聖祐身上，但對方只是把他因羞恥而燙熱的臉抱在肩頸裡，像哄孩子般一拍一拍地摸著他的後腦勺，尹智聖的耳朵和頭髮都被姜丹尼爾和朴志訓反覆親著，發情期的熱潮逐漸退下，他終於疲倦地昏了過去。

 

　　※

 

　　尹智聖部長罕見地連續請了三天假，不過由於現在是淡季，部長又是Omega，誰也沒有特別在意部長的缺席──除了朴佑鎮。

　　朴佑鎮的直覺認為那一天絕對發生了什麼，但暫無性別的他又無法想像發生了什麼。他看著邕秘書手上拿著部長的西裝外套，嚴謹地跟在終於來上班的部長身後，他覺得邕聖祐果然還是部長的專屬Alpha吧？只是部長身上那不屬於邕聖祐的苦味和酸甜味又是什麼呢？

　　邕聖祐不是沒注意到朴佑鎮特別投射過來的視線，但他當作沒看見，順手關上了辦公室的門，他想扶著尹智聖去坐在辦公椅上，卻被撥開了手。

　　「……部長還在生氣嗎？」邕聖祐站在辦公桌前問。  
　　「那不是廢話嗎。」尹智聖往沙發製辦公椅上一躺，想要盡可能冷漠地回答，卻發現自己太不擅長那種語氣。「連請了三天假，就算是Omega也要被說話了！」  
　　「部長放心吧，我剛才打探過了，沒有人質疑部長請假的事情。」  
　　「就、就算那樣，你們還是太過分了。」尹智聖故意側過頭，但邕聖祐卻將上半身靠了過來，把尹智聖的腦袋按在胸前，下巴靠在他的頭頂上，雙手抱著他的頭緩慢地撫摸。秘書襯衫上好聞的堅果香氣撲了滿面，尹智聖紅了臉，急忙閉上眼。  
　　「智聖哥，對不起。」  
　　「你不要以為每一次都可以這樣謝罪……」  
　　「但是每一次都有效哦。」

　　邕聖祐輕笑著說，正想捏捏尹智聖的耳朵，身後就傳來兩下敲門聲，兩人嚇得瞬間拉開距離。  
　　「那個、部長有兩位訪客，沒有登記過的，」是朴佑鎮的聲音，他只打開了一點門縫。「一個是姜先生，一個是朴先生，他們說要一起過來。」  
　　「好的，讓他們進來。」尹智聖一說完，門就啪地一聲關上了。他疑惑地看向邕聖祐。「為什麼佑鎮不走進來說呢？」  
　　「因為他被教壞了，那孩子。」邕聖祐懊惱地嘆氣；門很快又被打開了，是他前幾天才見過的兩人，手上都提著大袋小袋的東西。

　　「哥，我們帶慰問品過來了。」姜丹尼爾的兔牙笑得很開朗，像是什麼也沒發生過。  
　　「我傳的訊息哥都不回覆，我還以為你很生氣呢。」朴志訓嘟著嘴說。「結果好像也還好嘛。」  
　　尹智聖這才想起自己還在假裝生氣，馬上就拉下臉來，不過一點也騙不過這三個人，只是一個個湊上來撒嬌。  
　　「智聖哥，我們後天去遊樂園吧，你上次和我說好的。」姜丹尼爾跑過去拉住他的手，興奮地說。  
　　「那哥我們下禮拜去海邊玩吧，我馬上就去排假。」朴志訓也趴在辦公桌上，用閃閃發光的眼睛看著尹智聖。  
　　「等一下、等一下！都是你們害我請假了三天，我還有很多工作要補的。」眼看就要犯了拒絕不了這兩人的毛病，尹智聖連忙撇開視線不看他們。  
　　「對啊，部長很忙，出去玩什麼的以後再說。」邕聖祐跟著附和，卻被姜丹尼爾出聲抗議。  
　　「聖祐哥不能每次都用工作獨佔智聖哥啊。」  
　　「姜丹尼爾你也是，說好星期天是我跟智聖哥約會的啊。」  
　　「好了，都別吵了。」尹智聖看不下去這群幼稚的人總是上演同樣的戲碼，也忘了生氣，笑出聲來。「在我工作補完之前誰都不准說要約會──邕聖祐，你也是，除了工作以外不准和我說話。」

　　這一次換三個人都哭喪著臉圍繞在尹智聖的辦公椅旁邊了。看來今天尹部長也和他的Alpha們過著幸福快樂的日子呢。

 

　　※

 

　　尹智聖被冷醒時，發現自己躺在姜丹尼爾的床上，旁邊那個小朋友又把他們的棉被給踢下地板了。他雙眼迷糊地坐起來，想撿起地上的被子，但還沒完成動作就被抱回某人懷裡。

　　「尼爾，被子……啊，沒醒。」

　　姜丹尼爾一直都有夢遊和說夢話的毛病，尤其是和尹智聖睡的時候，即使是熟睡中也相當警覺，絕對不會讓尹智聖離開被窩，這點從小時候開始就沒有改變。尹智聖嘆氣，往他寬大的懷裡鑽，發現這樣也可以取暖之後，便抓著他胸前的衣服，在充滿安全感的暖咖啡香氣中再次陷入睡意。

 

　　他和姜丹尼爾是一起長大的。對方是世界上最了解自己的人，就算做了什麼蠢事，也不用擔心在他面前感到丟臉；這點讓尹智聖和他相處時感到最放鬆，即使不說話也不會感到距離，但偶爾也會想要從他那裡逃開，害怕丹尼爾永遠都會看出他的缺陷。

　　兩人經歷性別分化後，也理所當然地約好要當彼此的專屬標記，長大後的尹智聖卻逐漸對此感到不安，從丹尼爾肩上聞到的香味不再感到眷戀，反而嚐到了一絲苦澀。

　　「我不會離開智聖哥的，那樣不好嗎？」有時被發現了自己在躲他，黏人的大型犬會失望地問。「無論是怎樣的智聖哥，我都接受。」

　　──就連我也討厭的那部分自己，請你不要包容。尹智聖無法狠下心對他說出這樣的話，但他知道自己如果總是待在姜丹尼爾身邊，就會變得僥倖，變得停滯不前。  
　　所以他搬出原本鄰近丹尼爾的老家，獨自在上班的地區租屋生活，專心在自我投資上；姜丹尼爾還是會打給他、或是傳訊息給他，有時尹智聖會認輸地聽著他的聲音入睡，但他還是逼自己放手對丹尼爾的依賴，漸漸地，丹尼爾就不再傳訊息到沒有回應的聊天室裡。

　　然後他在職場遇見了邕聖祐，那時候他們還是相同階級的同事，尹智聖在工作上還有點迷惘，每次做事不得要領時，邕聖祐是唯一一個會板著臉指責他的人。那時他就明白了邕聖祐和姜丹尼爾不一樣，邕聖祐不是能讓他撒嬌的人，那也許就是他當時需要的東西，還年輕的他需要有人一起鞭策與成長。

　　但有時他還是會在失眠的夜裡望著老家的方向，想著他和丹尼爾一起度過的青澀片段，後悔直到失去了那不可能再回頭的無憂青春，才發現那是什麼也取代不了的好日子。

　　幸好他最終還是沒有失去姜丹尼爾。那個比他小的少年也追著他的腳步，逐漸成為可以獨立的大人，努力接近他的成就，在無法彼此坦承的路上轉了幾條彎，然後回到了他身邊。

　　「我已經有資格站在智聖哥旁邊了。」曾經的男孩長高了，髮型也不再稚氣，他雀躍地來到自己面前對他說。他們都改變了很多，卻也什麼也沒變，他在自己身邊永遠都藏不住意氣風發的模樣，他還是害怕寂寞地黏著自己，他還是不可能討厭自己。

　　「但是我果然沒辦法對智聖哥嚴格。」姜丹尼爾笑著說。「那樣不好嗎？」  
　　「對現在的我來說，好像也沒有不好。」在他們兩人都陌生的租屋處裡，尹智聖在黑暗中重新牽起他的手，就像他們小時候做惡夢時，會在棉被裡尋找對方一樣。  
　　「『已經有資格站在你身邊了』。這句話是我要說的才對。」

 

　　休假時，尹智聖經常會在姜丹尼爾家過夜，一起打遊戲、做一些不需要動腦的休閒娛樂，就算只是聊些沒有營養的內容，尹智聖也會覺得自己充到了電。

　　不過被做一些色色的事情而驚醒什麼的，還是少一點比較好。

　　「尼爾……說好今天休假的、嗚、」  
　　「哥就毫無防備地睡在我旁邊，我怎麼可能忍得住。」

　　被強壯的大型犬壓在身下無法反抗，尹智聖紅著耳朵任憑他親吻自己，那再熟悉不過的味道透過脖子上的腺體圍繞著溫暖的身體，他忍不住要在心裡吐槽對方。

　　「在你身邊當然不需要任何防備啊。」

 

　　※

 

　　邕聖祐後來才知道，尹智聖剛到職的那段時間其實是失戀中的人。

　　他比尹智聖年輕，不過當時在那家公司已經從實習待到正職了，是尹智聖的前輩，尹智聖一開始又經常不在狀況內，他有時看不下去，會唸他幾句，不過他並不是討厭尹智聖，只是單純的完美主義工作狂發作。當然他現在後悔那樣對待還很脆弱的尹智聖，對方卻總是說沒關係。

　　他們逐漸從工作同事跳脫到朋友關係，是一年後的事情；他們對彼此的目標擁有共鳴，又能夠相信對方，喝酒時尹智聖越來越多提到自己的事情，邕聖祐也稍微知道了姜丹尼爾這個人的存在，他開始覺得有點不是滋味。

　　是因為Alpha與Omega的身份嗎？他無法否認自己有時會因為尹智聖身上的楓糖奶油味感到心跳加速，兩人也曾經在喝酒過後送對方回家時發生一些曖昧不清的事情，不過他很清楚那只是寂寞作祟，尹智聖只是信任著他，而不是喜歡他。

　　邕聖祐雖然自認是尹智聖理想的工作夥伴，但那和青梅竹馬的感情絕對無法相比。在他發現他把自己拿來和那個姜丹尼爾相比時，他知道自己開始有點在意尹智聖這個人了。

　　在邕聖祐向尹智聖坦承想要離職時，其實他想試探兩人之間有沒有可能是工作以外的關係，就算只是好朋友也好──但尹智聖卻哭著要他別離開，說「要是你受不了這家公司的話我們就一起走」。邕聖祐在居酒屋看著他哭花的臉，有點哭笑不得，尹智聖是離不開他的，但果然還是因為工作啊，他應該感到開心嗎？

　　邕聖祐覺得職場戀愛並沒有什麼不好，但他開始因為尹智聖而分心了，工作狂接受不了這樣的自己，毅然決然地遞上辭呈。他還年輕，不怕轉職，但是當尹智聖在暴風雨的夜晚來到自己家門前，他卻害怕傘下的尹智聖再次露出脆弱的表情。

　　那天晚上，他們做了所有大人都討厭做的事情，例如告白，或是舊事重提。

　　「我喜歡你。」邕聖祐坐在電腦桌前，背對著茶几前的他說。  
　　「你以為那次回家時我會親你，只是因為我是Omega嗎？」尹智聖望著窗外吵耳的風雨，不敢看邕聖祐的反應。  
　　「但如果我們不是夥伴，一切就沒有意義了。」  
　　「那我們就繼續當夥伴，直到一切適合為止。」

　　然後他們就像談工作一樣，列了張目標清單出來。第一件事是一起去應徵新的公司，當邕聖祐說要以輔助他的身份去應徵時，尹智聖不敢相信。

　　「你的能力應該比我強才對。」  
　　「只不過是定位的問題。而且，智聖哥已經不是以前那個新手了。」邕聖祐冷靜地分析。「也許你覺得自己很弱小，但你已經知道自己為什麼要站在這裡了。」

　　一直到現在邕聖祐也不明白，這句話說出口之後，尹智聖那溫暖的笑容是從何而來。

　　第二件事是一起去見姜丹尼爾。在那之前，尹智聖已經自己去見過他了。倒是決定了這件事讓邕聖祐有一點緊張，這對他來說就和見情敵沒有兩樣，而且他們準備討論彼此共同標記一個Omega嗎？他可沒見過這麼荒謬的約定。

　　結果三人就這樣在尹智聖家聊到深夜，直到尹智聖都睡著，姜丹尼爾和邕聖祐還是一起坐在茶几前。

　　「我很嫉妒你。」姜丹尼爾對他說。  
　　「不，是我羨慕你才對吧。」邕聖祐覺得好笑。  
　　「智聖哥是因為你才決定來見我的。」他放下手中的啤酒，看著房門縫隙裡熟睡的人。「如果沒有遇到你，他就會一輩子躲著我也說不定。」  
　　「而且還說了什麼離不開你這種話……」丹尼爾很委屈地說。  
　　「在我看來他也離不開你。你們可是一起長大的不是嗎？」  
　　「你們也是一起長大的──不同階段的定義就是了。」  
　　「我想這就是我們今晚見面的原因了。」

　　睡醒之後的尹智聖很訝異他們如此順利就達成共識，不過這看似荒謬的關係也持續到了很遠的今天。

 

　　「被拒絕了啊……」尹智聖坐在辦公桌前，他剛放下電話，挫敗地趴在桌上。  
　　「請部長不要這麼快沮喪，對方一定有什麼需要的東西，只是故意不說出來。」邕聖祐把做好筆記的簡報資料遞到桌上，「而且也沒有時間沮喪了，A廠的上游出了問題，越快解決越好。」  
　　「就讓我休息一下嘛！」尹智聖用外套袖子遮住雙眼，他以為邕聖祐會像之前那樣把耍賴的自己拉起來，但他卻平靜地說了聲「嗯」。  
　　「你答應了？」尹智聖這下倒是自己起來了。  
　　「最近很累不是嗎？你就任性一分鐘吧。」  
　　「……只有對你，不可以太任性啊。」尹智聖苦笑。  
　　「只有這點，我不擔心部長。」邕聖祐露出微笑，揉亂他的頭髮。

　　──他瞥過藏在尹智聖襯衫下不平整的痕跡。他知道那是不能夠彼此干涉的秘密。今天的尹智聖不屬於他，他只能在下班前留戀地吻著他的前髮，再叫他一聲部長，然後屈服於彼此的開放式關係。

 

　　※

 

　　和朴志訓的相遇是完全的意外。這麼說也許有點奇怪，畢竟參與姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐的人生也並不是事先計畫好的。

　　但以朴志訓的年齡和職位來說，他們原本幾乎沒有機會能見到彼此；那天尹智聖主動代了一個交情不錯的同事主管的班，主要是去探視旗下企業的餐廳分店，稍微檢查一下餐飲店的衛生標準什麼的瑣事。

　　他不得不承認，以人類來說，朴志訓長得非常漂亮，第一眼看見他時，視線就會不自覺被吸引住。但是他們的初遇並沒有機會講到話。後來尹智聖陰錯陽差地又去探視了幾次，和同事在吸菸區聊天時看見朴志訓。

　　「抽菸完之後要記得用酒精把手消毒哦。」同事提醒了朴志訓之後，就去外面接電話了。  
　　「你來這裡多久了？」沉默了一會兒，尹智聖問他。  
　　「……什麼？」似乎沒有想到尹智聖會和他搭話，朴志訓愣了一下才回應。  
　　「啊，沒什麼，只是想調查一下，現在的大學生大概會想在同一個地方打工多久。」尹智聖對他露出友善的笑容。  
　　「沒有人趕我走的話，畢業前我都會一直待在這。」朴志訓熄滅手上的菸。「不過我只來了三個月。」  
　　「你看起來很健康，菸還是少抽一點比較好哦。……抱歉，這聽起來像是大叔的多管閒事。」  
　　「如果部長討厭的話，我會馬上戒掉的。」朴志訓眨眨眼。  
　　「欸、什麼意思？」尹智聖嚇了一跳，現在的世代說話都這麼難懂嗎？但朴志訓只是張著美麗過頭的眼睛，透過飄散的白霧看著他。  
　　「尹部長，你知道什麼是綁縛調教嗎？」

　　剛開始，尹智聖想到了姜丹尼爾和邕聖祐的存在，不過他們打從最初就沒有說過三個人是獨佔關係，只要不離開自己，要是他們想要去找其他伴侶，自己也不會去阻止。所以，嘗試和朴志訓的關係應該是允許的吧？

　　「會痛嗎？」

　　尹智聖跪在朴志訓房間的地板上，舉在胸前的手上了雙手繩縛所以無法動彈，但朴志訓綁得很輕也很小心。

　　「志訓是什麼感覺？」  
　　「我嗎？」朴志訓在他面前坐下。  
　　「為什麼會想做這種事呢？」  
　　「在網路上看到照片，覺得很美，想找個人試試看。」朴志訓抬起他束在一起的雙手。「部長身上的味道很棒，你不只和一個人在一起對吧？」  
　　「雖然是這樣沒錯……怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「部長這樣的關係就和繩縛一樣，有危險性、需要信任、而且很漂亮，所以我想你應該能接受被綁。」  
　　「果然差了十歲，想法也差很多啊。」尹智聖笑著說。  
　　「下一次試試看身體的綁法吧，我會去找好一點的繩子。」朴志訓說。「還是說，部長要和你的Alpha們討論一下，可不可以有下一次？」

　　朴志訓的信息素殘留在他的手腕上，是水果的香氣，咖啡香中帶了點微酸，這並不是每個人都能接受的咖啡味道。

　　「現在的小孩子真難懂啊！」這是姜丹尼爾的感想。  
　　「他說這是標準的大叔語氣哦。」尹智聖提醒他。  
　　「我對於智聖哥的個人興趣沒有意見，」邕聖祐說，摸著尹智聖後頸的腺體，「但如果那傢伙也要標記你的話，辛苦的會是哥哦。」  
　　「是啊，只有我們兩個人的時候已經夠辛苦了吧？發情期。」姜丹尼爾想起每個月難得的愉快時光，不禁樂了起來，被尹智聖踹了一腳。  
　　「那麼不讓他標記就可以了。」

　　他開始會帶著朴志訓的繩縛上班，朴志訓喜歡看他身上留下捆綁整日的痕跡，還有尹智聖難為情的模樣；年少的學生有著過人的精力，他們總是在體驗對於尹智聖這個年紀而言過於刺激的性愛，姜丹尼爾則對於朴志訓對尹智聖過度的刺激導致換他們見面的日子時、尹智聖都有點精神不佳這件事頗有微詞。  
　　而尹智聖錯了，當他日漸沉迷於繩縛的調教中，他忍不住讓朴志訓標記了。於是他開始了每個月都被盡情欺負的日子，但是他不確定哪一步才是錯的，畢竟這三個人都各自有不知節制的地方就是了。

　　有一天，尹智聖聽說辦公樓裡有位工讀生和朴志訓同年生，忍不住找了他一起吃飯，想要知道朴志訓這個年紀的孩子究竟都在想什麼。於是朴佑鎮終於知道了尹智聖身上三種味道的來由。

　　「部長……智聖哥不會覺得這樣有點讓人害怕嗎？」  
　　「啊──你也這麼覺得嗎？」尹智聖把送上來的啤酒杯遞給對面的朴佑鎮。  
　　「想要和這麼多人維持平衡關係，總覺得很危險啊。」

　　尹智聖覺得朴佑鎮迷茫的眼神很可愛，低下頭笑了出來，拿起自己的啤酒。

　　「稍微有點危險也不錯吧？」  
　　「這可是Omega被愛著的世界啊。」


End file.
